A New Keyblade Wielder
by Justaguynobigdealallright
Summary: A new kingdom hearts story with me the author rated T for swearing


Ding Dong*

I woke up from my nap by the doorbell ringing and my dog barking at the door "Molly!" I grabbed my hat and went to the door pushed Molly back and opened the door I see two people one has brown spiky hair wearing a gray and red outfit while the other one had dark red hair and wearing pink. "No I'm not going to a cosplay convention cause I don't even have a costume and I think cosplaying is stupid. If you were really Sora and Kairi you would have keyblade that'll just appear out of thin ai-" just then Sora summoned his keyblade and Kairi did the same after "Holy Shit what the fuck." My jaw dropped my body couldn't move I was panicking in my head.

"Do you know where Tobias lives?" Asked Sora.

"That's me. What do you want."

And Sora grabbed my arm and started dragging me across the driveway I kicked the back of his ankle really hard Sora let go of me and jumped on one foot grabbing it and I raised my fists up then I got hit on the back of the head with something I fell to the ground and everything went black.

I woke up and realized that I was tied up in my own home. I saw Sora, Lea and Isa playing on my Nintendo Switch. Naminè going through my cases on movies and games. Xion going on my laptop. Kairi playing Toggle war with my dog. Roxas playing Persona 5 on my PS4 with Ventus watching Riku and Terra in the kitchen eating food and Aqua relaxing with my cats. "Okay what the fuck is going on here?"

Terra walks up "first you tell us how did you know about the keyblades and us?"

"The game series Kingdom Hearts. On the PS4 which you better have joy messed around with!" Roxas and Ventus froze and slowly put the controller on the table in front of them I struggled around and finally got loose I got out of the chair and closed my laptop "Rude." Said Xion. Nabbed the controller and Put the PS4 into rest mode grabbed the toy out of Kairi and threw it outside causing Molly to run outside. Took the bag of goldfish out of Riku's hands and turned off the switch. "Now please tell me what the hell is going on here."

There's been silence till Riku said "Master Yen Sid told us he needed a kid in this world named Tobias. It took us 3 days to get here and another day to find you. And you attacked Sora."

"Excuse me I thought I was getting kidnapped it was self defence. If I was going to attack I would have grabbed grabbed a knife from the kitchen."

"Fair point." Said Isa.

"I got 1 game to Umpire today and then I'm done for the season I'll pack after I have to be across the city in 45 MINUTES OH CRAP!!!!!!" I quickly got dressed got my bag and drove off.

3 and a half hours later I come home and see everyone sleeping in the living room. I quickly went to the bathroom had a shower went to my room and Aqua was sleeping on my bed I closed the door and went to sleep on the couch and Sora was sleeping on the couch, Naminè slept on the chair so I went in the basement came back up with a air mattress filled it with air and I went to sleep.

The Next Morning

"WHAT IS THIS SORCERY." *BANG BANG BANG* I immediately got up ran towards my room I saw Aqua breathing heavily and I saw my alarm clock destroyed and my night stand had holes "Aqua what the hell!" Aqua dismissed her keyblade and looked at me dead in the eye "it woke me up from my sleep and I HATE it when someone disturbs my sleep."

"Okay it's a alarm clock it's was made just for that for people not to sleep in and not be late in the morning. And I set it for 6:30 cause it takes time for me to get ready so I'm gonna get dressed so can you get out of my room." Aqua was storming out of the room. Shaking my head I got dressed feed my dog and started to make coffee. Drank my coffee, eat toast with jam and did hygiene stuff put on my hat and started packing once I was done I put my bag at the front door and started playing my music playlist really loud everyone shot up wide awake then I turned it off. "I'm ready to go and I don't like waiting." Everyone went to a alleyway behind my apartment "Everyone ready?" Asked Sora. Everyone nodded okay then then I saw a green light on the ground Sora walked up to it and teleported up to the sky "is this safe?" I Asked.

"Ya everyone did this before lots of times." said Xion. I put on my earbuds put on my playlist "Okay I'm ready." I walked forward to the green light and I saw a flash of green.


End file.
